That Buttler, Knows Everything
by Naito Lullaby
Summary: Seandainya mereka tahu, kau hanyalah anak kecil manja yang merengek saat bertemu dengan kakeknya. Kau hanyalah anak yang merasa kalau kematian itu lebih mudah daripada hidup


Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

-That Butler, Knows Everything-

By: Naito Rurabi

Semua orang merasa mengerti tentang dirimu, namun sebenarnya mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti tentangmu. Nihil. Tahu apa mereka?

Mereka hanya tahu kalau kau itu seorang bangsawan, pemilik perusahaan mainan Phantomhive yang terkenal. Mereka hanya tahu kalau kau itu angkuh, bermartabat, dan berharga diri tinggi.

Mereka tidak tahu seperti apa kau sebenarnya. Karena hanya aku yang setia padamu dari awal, sejak kau bukanlah apa-apa di mata semua orang.

Karena kesetiaanku, aku tahu semua tentangmu, bahkan sejak dari permulaan. Hingga nanti, saat semua kebohongan berubah menjadi kebenaran.

Permulaan, ingatkah kau?

Kau terjebak diantara orang-orang bodoh itu, menyiksamu tanpa rasa kasihan, menggunakan tubuhmu seolah itu adalah seonggok sampah yang tidak berguna.

Kau terjebak diantara hidup dan mati, hatimu ingin terus mempertahankan hidupmu, namun otakmu berpikir jauh lebih baik kalau mati. Kau tahu? Kematian tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan.

Kemudian aku menawarkan pertolonganku, untuk mengabdi padamu, untuk kau memerintahku sesuka hatimu.

"Bunuh mereka semua!"

Dengan dingin dan tanpa perasaan kau memberikan perintah pertamamu. Kemudian aku berubah menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan: seorang butler berwajah mirip seperti ayahmu dan bersikap sopan.

Kita berjabat tangan, antara kau dan aku. Namun bukan berarti kita menjadi teman.

Ciel Phantomhive. Namamu. Seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang menjadi tuanku hingga nanti, saat kebohongan berubah menjadi kebenaran.

Lalu kau menatapku angkuh, penuh dengan harapan bercampur kemarahan; kau adalah bangsawan berkelas dan tidak mau kehilangan sedikitpun harga dirimu di depanku.

Namun di mataku, kau hanya anak kecil manja yang butuh perhatian.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku? Terserah pada tuanku."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu... namamu Sebastian!"

"Apakah itu nama pelayanmu yang sebelumnya?"

"Bukan, itu nama anjingku."

Lalu kau dan aku melakukan hal membosankan: mencari keluargamu. Entah mengapa aku mau saja terjebak dalam masalah rumitmu. Harusnya aku tinggal membiarkanmu saja. Sayangnya kita terikat perjanjian dan sampai tanda perjanjian di tangan kiriku hilang, aku harus tetap mengabdi padamu.

Sampai nanti, ketika malaikat jatuh ke dalam dosa dan iblis menjadi penghuni surga.

Lalu aku ingat, kau memeluk seorang pria tua yang kau sebut kakek. Kemudian kita menemukan mansionmu; yang sudah tidak berbentuk, hampir menjadi abu.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku belajar tentang perasaan manusia: kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Ketika kau berlutu bersimpuh di depan dua buah makam dan kau lantunkan kesedihanmu yang mendalam. Ya, pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku mendengar bahwa kau menyebut dua jasad dalam makam itu ayah dan ibu.

Apa itu?

Aku hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dan berpikir tentang banyak hal untuk menyenangkanmu. Untuk membuatmu tersenyum. Namun sepertinya kau lupa cara untuk tersenyum, yang kau tahu hanyalah ketakutan dan tangisan.

Aku belajar: terkadang semuanya bisa diselesaikan dengan uang dan kemewahan. Kemudian aku memperbaiki kembali mansionmu seperti sedia kala, sebelum kau membuat perjanjian denganku. Sebelum kita berjabat tangan dan memulai semuanya.

Benar, kau terkejut, takjub, dan bingung. Semua itu bercampur jadi satu dan tertuang jelas di wajahmu. Aku hanya tersenyum menyambutmu; berlaku layaknya seorang butler.

Aku akan melayanimu sampai nanti malaikat jatuh ke dalam dosa dan iblis menjadi penghuni surga.

Dan sejak saat itu, aku merasa bahwa kesimpulanku tak pernah salah, kau adalah anak kecil manja yang butuh perhatian. Ciel Phantomhive.

Kau terus-terusan memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak kusukai, yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari kebiasaanku yang praktis. Kau adalah manusia yang merepotkan, seenaknya, dan tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

Aku bahkan ragu kalau aku punya perasaan.

Aku menatapmu dingin, namun kau sama sekali tak perduli. Aku mencoba menampilkan senyum, namun itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh untukmu. Ingin rasanya aku memakan jiwamu saat itu juga, namun harga diriku akan jatuh sebagai iblis berkelas.

Dan lagi-lagi aku belajar: tentang kata-kata manis nan lemah. Kau berkata lirih sambil memandangku seperti seekor kucing kecil yang minta dipungut.

"Aku... ingin susuku diberikan madu."

Tidak ada orang yang lebih rapuh daripada dirimu. Benar, semua orang tidak tahu tentangmu, mereka hanya tahu kalau kau itu seorang bangsawan, pemilik perusahaan mainan Phantomhive yang terkenal. Mereka hanya tahu kalau kau itu angkuh, bermartabat, dan berharga diri tinggi.

Selanjutnya tanpa sadar aku melewatkan banyak waktuku untuk mengabdi padamu, setia menjalankan semua perintahmu.

"Kau... iblis kan?" tanyamu kala menikmati teh sore.

"Ya."

"Sebastian Michaelis."

"Maaf?"

"Namamu."

"Michaelis? Bolehkah saya bertanya alasannya?"

"Supaya suatu saat ketika kau harus mati, paling tidak kau merasakan surga."

"Huh?"

"Mikail. Salah satu malaikat," kau meminum tehmu lagi.

"Yes, My Lord," aku tersenyum.

Kau berubah angkuh beberapa tahun setelah kita berjabat tangan dan membuat perjanjian. Semua orang kini telah memandangmu hormat.

Seandainya mereka tahu, kau hanyalah anak kecil manja yang merengek saat bertemu dengan kakeknya. Kau hanyalah anak yang merasa kalau kematian itu lebih mudah daripada hidup. Kau hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang lupa cara untuk tertawa. Dan kau... satu-satunya yang berhak memerintahku, My Lord.

Karena aku... mengetahui segalanya tentangmu.

#End

Bonjour. Ini adalah karya pertama saya, Naito. Author baru yang masih butuh banyak bantuan. Maukah senpai-senpai berkenalan dengan saya? :)

Can I have your review, My Lord?


End file.
